My Milaya Lemon Outtake for Chapter 24
by MaxieMoose
Summary: This the missing love scene between Rose and Dimitri in Chapter 24 of the My Milaya story. Mature and lemony content, adults only please.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a mature – lemon outtake I wrote for a fundraiser.**

**I went back and forth if I should post this. If you cannot buy a ticket to a rated R movie then you should not be reading this.**

**I am working on my last chapter of Kismet and then I'll start regular updates of My Milaya. Thanks for your patience RL has been taxing lately.**

**This is the sex scene that would be in the middle of My Milaya's Chapter 24 when Rose and Dimitri reconnected.**

**Richelle Mead owns all original plots, stories, characters and property related to the Vampire Academy Series, but Zander is mine.**

**Dimitri POV**

Roza's head snapped up. She looked at me in complete shock. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Easy, it's where I would have gone."

She was sitting on some rocks under a tree in the middle of the Court forest. "Where's your _girlfriend_?"

Silly Roza, did she really think anyone could replace her? "That was Viktoria, my _sister_."

She looked at me blinking back unshed tears. "Your sister?"

"Yes, Roza, my sister. I don't have a girlfriend and I don't want a girlfriend unless it's you."

"I just assumed..." She looked away towards the open forest around us.

I bent down to look at her. Lifting her chin with my finger, I stared deep in her eyes. "I only love you. There is no one else I want as my girlfriend. I've done some stupid things and I'll never forgive myself, but I swear with my whole heart that I really thought I was doing what was best for you. My only concern was you, always."

"Where's Zander?'

"With his aunt."

"I miss him."

"He misses you."

I was so overcome by her presence and the intensity swirling around us - I finally noticed that she was freezing. Her lips were blue and she was shivering. It seemed she came from the airport and was not prepared for the winter weather.

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around me. I reveled in her warmth and tight embrace. "I'll take you home."

She looked at me with sad beautiful eyes. "Don't leave me?"

"Never"

I walked briskly back to her apartment. We entered and found it freezing. She must have turned the thermostat down while she was away. I turned it up and then carried her to the bedroom. I gingerly set her down on the bed. Her eyes followed every move I made. Her tiny apartment was already warming up, I could feel the heater doing double time.

I took off her jacket and tossed it on the floor. I slowly pulled her hair out of the holder keeping it in a ponytail. She shook her head and her beautiful hair cascaded down her shoulders. My breath caught at her beauty. I rarely saw her hair down, and she was stunning like this. I traced her blue frozen lips and she exhaled a shaky breath.

I slowly pulled off each of her shoes, her eyes still locked with mine. I could see the love and trust that she had for me and my heart felt whole for the first time since I left her. I vowed to myself that I would never do anything to hurt her again. She and Zander are my life and I would do whatever it took to protect them.

I was worried she was still cold. "Do you want hot cocoa?"

"No, I just want to sleep."

I took off my shoes and jacket and pulled back the covers. I slid into bed and pulled her to me. "Let me warm you up, my Roza." I tucked her into my body. She was a perfect fit, meant to be in my arms, always.

"I'm so tired, Comrade, so so tired."

"Sleep, my angel."

She looked at me with sleepy eyes. "You'll stay?"

"I won't leave you," I said with conviction. "I'll never leave you again, I promise." My words of promise hung over our quiet breaths.

She hummed a sigh of contentment and snuggled into me. There wasn't a section of her body that wasn't touching mine.

"Sweet dreams, Comrade."

"Sweet dreams, my Roza."

The freezing shivers that rocked through her body became fewer and far between. Her breathing slowed and she felt lighter to me as she drifted off to sleep.

As I held my Roza, I dreamed of the life I hoped she would want with me some day. We were both hurt, our souls covered in scars of past actions, but with every cell of my being, I knew we were meant to be together. Roza and Zander were my life and I would do everything in my power to ensure we were a family.

I fell asleep, always aware of Roza's body wrapped around mine. She had shifted so her lips were on my neck and her hand rested under my shirt on my abdominal muscles. I had one arm protectively under her head caressing her back and hair and my other hand had unconsciously slipped under her leggings resting on the bare skin right above her perfect ass.

"Hmm," she hummed. Her lips moved and tickled my skin. One hand pulled on my hair while her other hand ghosted up my stomach.

"Roza" I moaned, but it was more like a plea. I felt so connected to her and I wanted her more than I wanted anything in my life. I needed to show her what she meant to me.

We both opened our eyes. "Comrade, make love to me, please. I need you, I've always needed you."

I yanked her shirt off and hovered over her while I cupped her face. I brushed our noses together. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, you are my home Comrade, you and Zander. I'm sorry I ran, but I had to clear my head. I'm scared, so scared to be with you, that you'll hurt me again, but I realized while I was away that nothing scares me more than not being with you. I love you, I always have."

"Oh, Roza." I attacked her lips with a heady kiss, our connection was like waking a sleepy, hungry bear. Our movements became frenzied. We were all limbs and skin while we shed our clothes in a hurry.

She lay before me completely bare. I had to pull away and enjoy her body. She was lovelier than the finest painting. I wanted to appreciate this moment and memorize every detail, burn her beautiful form into my brain. No matter where I went or what I had to overcome in my life, I knew I could always pull on this moment when I needed strength, when I needed her and when I needed to remember this first time we connected.

My shy girl wiggled a little while her cheeks flushed. "Like what you see, Comrade?" She gave me a sexy smile. My cock twitched with anticipation like she was talking directly to him.

I followed her gaze down to my painfully hard cock. She gasped and licked her lips. I couldn't help but give her a smug smile. Being a large man, all things were large on me; my hands, my feet, my dick. She was tiny and for a split second, I worried about hurting her, but I knew her body would stretch to accommodate me. She was my soul mate and made for me, all of me.

She reached out and stoked my cock with the lightest touch. The feeling was more intense than I ever thought possible. I squeezed my eyes shut and had to concentrate so I didn't come all over her.

"Is this okay?" She gave me a shy innocent look through her long dark lashes.

_Yes,__of__course__it__is__okay,__love._ "That feels incredible. Just seeing your beautiful body and having you touch me, it's almost more than I can take."

She lightly brushed her hand over my length as if trying to memorize every detail. When I was able to control myself, I opened my eyes and watched. She bit her lip, and when she did, my cock twitched.

She chuckled.

"He thinks you're communicating right to him."

"Hmm, he's a good listener. We've become very acquainted."

I couldn't take it anymore. I pinned her down with my body and ravished her mouth. I intended to be intimately familiar with every inch of her skin. Taking my time, I nibbled, licked, kissed and sucked every inch of her, wanting to make our first time last. I purposefully kept clear of her breast, her sweet core and her tattoo. I was going to save the best for last.

The mewls and moans she was making only spurred me on. Not being able to deny myself any longer, I traveled to her breast. I gazed at her and made sure she was watching me while I took her right nipple and sucked on it, biting just enough to curl her toes. "Holy fucking shit… .god…" I was her god at that moment and I was going to answer all her prayers.

**Rose POV**

Dimitri slowly tortured me, bringing me to the fringes of pleasure. Finally, my prayers were answered as he descended on the holy lands. He took my nipple in his mouth and I thought I might explode right then. As he nipped, sucked and licked like an expert, his warm calloused hands massaged and pinched my other breast. Being a greedy girl, I arched my back into his face encouraging him.

He was a figgen' expert at this. For a second I let that thought depress me, but he was brining me so much pleasure I pushed those thoughts aside and enjoyed his talented tongue.

"Mmm, Roza, I love your breasts." He sat up and massaged them, appreciating them. "Perfect."

I felt his rock hard cock pressed into my thigh. I ached for him, but I wanted to enjoy every minute of our love making, so I made my aching core wait and appreciated the love he was showing the rest of my body.

I tried to sound sexy, but my breath came out shaky and excited. "Thank you, Comrade. You're pretty perfect yourself."

He slowly kissed, nipped, licked and sucked his way down to my tattoo. "I love this, Roza. What does it mean?"

He searched my eyes as I collected my thoughts, thinking of the best way to tell him what the tattoo meant to me. He leaned on his elbow and lightly traced the design while I massaged his scalp. Dimitri closed his eyes and moaned like a giant, happy cat purring as I rubbed. He opened his eyes and our gazes locked, the intensity made my girly bits tingle. "Tell me, please," he begged.

I nodded and fought back tears. "After you left, I had nothing physical to remember you by. I was afraid I would forget you and the love I felt for you so I wanted to give myself a reminder. It means true love, Dimitri. You are my one true love."

"Roza" The way he said my name was tortured and I was worried my little story would be a mood killer. But thankfully, it had the opposite effect on him. With expert skill and lightening speed, he pinned me down and kissed me hard. He was panting and I could feel his heart beating wildly through his chest.

"Say it again."

He pulled away and searched my eyes while he rubbed his massive peen into my thigh. My eyes fluttered shut and I moaned at the feel of him so close to where I ached the most.

"Please," he begged.

I opened my eyes trying to convey the love I felt for him. "I love you, Comrade. Only you. You are my one true love."

He growled and attacked me with hungry, strong kisses. His lips drifted to my neck. "I want to take my time with you, but I need to be in you." He rubbed his hard peen over my slick folds.

"Please, I've waited so long. Don't make me wait any longer." My hands found his hips and I pulled him closer to my entrance.

He hovered over me and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you. Always." He entered me easily as I was already so wet for him. We both moaned as each amazing inch slid in, the feeling of fullness and heat made my insides melt.

Once he was in to the hilt, he stopped and I wiggled with anticipation.

"I'm sorry, I need a minute." He blew out a shakey breath. We connected our hands while he started to move inside me.

At first, it was achingly slow, but with each push and pull of his amazing cock his movements sped up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as we connected repeatedly in perfect unison. The pressure and pleasure were so strong, I clung to his back and squeezed my eyes shut. "Look at me, my beautiful girl."

As he pounded into me, I opened my eyes as our bodies bobbed in unison. "So good, god you feel so good. I'm close Roza… fuck..."

"Me too, Comrade," I huffed out through ragged breaths.

He adjusted slightly, hitting my clit. I blinked back stars, my body starting to tremble. I was chanting expletives, but I don't know exactly what I was spewing. Dimitri started to shake and I could tell he was close as soon he started cursing in his native tongue.

The Russian pushed me off the cliff of ecstasy as a blinding orgasm rippled through my body. I felt him pulse into me as orgasmic aftershocks rippled through his body.

He collapsed on top of me, spent. After a moment, he rolled us over and rocked me gently, chanting my name. His face pressed into my hair and his hands caressed my body.

I pulled away and inspected his flushed cheeks and diluted eyes. I leaned on my elbow and traced the strong lines of his face with my fingertips. He closed his eyes and a serene expression came over his face. I traced his lips and he kissed my finger as he breathed out my name.

"Comrade?'

He opened his eyes and gave me a heated look that made me shiver. "Good God woman, nothing could compare to that. To see you… fuck…"

"I know, Comrade. I know."

Dimitri tucked me protectively into his side and hugged my body. "I love you, my Roza."

"And I love you." I lay my head on his chest and listened as his heart slow to a normal beat.

Being with him, I truly felt whole. He was right where I belonged. I had given myself to him, and even though it scared the f'ing shit out of me, I was going to trust this man with my heart and soul. He was now the owner and I was hoping he was ready to throw away the keys and keep me forever.

We fell asleep after that, but every few hours we woke and made love. We were both insatiable and enjoyed discovering each other's bodies.

I woke tangled up in my own Russian God, knowing it was later than normal. Dimitri was still sleeping, quiet snores wrapped around us. I pulled away and traced the lines of his face. He looked so innocent this way, so young, so much like my Zander.

Thinking of my boy, I worried he was up and probably looking for his absent father.

Dimitri pulled me from my worrisome thoughts. "Mmm, Roza." He stretched and squeezed me.

"Good morning, Comrade."

He kissed behind my ear, sending chills and shivers down my side.

He looked down at me and traced my face just as I did to him when he woke.

"Shower?"

I nodded, but I needed a few more minutes in bed with him before we got up. I pinned him down and kissed him. "I'll never get tired of kissing you."

"Ditto"

There was a sheet draped over him from the waist down, but I could still see his perfect form. I traced his manhood through the sheet and saw it rise to attention. Seeing his godlike perfection through the cloth was almost as good as seeing him bare.

He caught me staring and we locked eyes. I instantly blushed, embarrassed. He brushed my reddening skin. "So shy, my Roza. After last night I didn't think we could ever have any shy moments between us."

I fell into him more embarrassed. He kissed me sweetly. "Don't be shy, my love. Last night was beyond words, amazing, better than any dream."

I nodded, looking at him again. Playful Rose coming out to play. "Hey Comrade, maybe it was best you weren't my first. You might have killed me with that thing." My gaze shot to his manhood so he knew what I was referring to.

I thought my boldness would make him shy like me, but instead, he was surprisingly smug. He lay back with his hands behind his head and smirked at me. "Like what you see, Roza?"

_He stole my line!_

I tackled him and started tickling him. "Dimitri Belikov, are you being smug?"

He shrugged and kissed my head. "Not smug, just happy and in love." He nuzzled my nose. "Now let's take a shower, get some grub and go see Zander."

Suddenly I felt sticky and was anxious for a shower. "Come on, Comrade. You play your cards right and you might get some shower sex."

He raised one eyebrow. "Might?"

I bit my lip trying to be strong and resist his perfection. "Yeah, might."

In another surprising move, Dimitri picked me up, threw my naked body over his shoulder and double-timed it to the shower.

He was so tall, I made him get down on his knees so I could shampoo his hair before he washed mine. We worked in perfect unison cleaning each other's body, like we'd done this everyday for the last four years.

**Dimitri POV**

Roza and I toweled off. She was putting on a bit of a show and my manhood stood erect, giving her the attention she wanted. With each peak of her naked body through the towel, he would twitch in appreciation and anticipation.

I dropped my towel, crossed my arms over my chest and enjoyed her little show. She smiled and ran a brush through her hair. "On your knees, Comrade." She brushed my hair and gave me a scalp massage. It was heaven.

She pulled me up and dropped her towel. She pushed me towards the bed. Locking on her hungry eyes, I knew sleep was the furthest thing on her mind.

She had me sit on the bed and started stroking my very hard cock. "I think he likes me."

"You have no idea."

She chuckled. It was one of the best sounds I ever heard.

"Well, I like Comrade Jr., actually I _love_ Comrade Jr." She winked at me while she lightly stroked my newly named cock.

Our eyes met while she put a light kiss on Comrade Jr.'s tip. I closed my eyes and moaned, praying she was going to do what Comrade Jr. dreamed of every night.

She took me in her mouth and starting to move up and down, expertly swirling her tongue around my shaft. I growled, loving her talented mouth. This was not her first time, and although it broke my heart a little, I knew she had been with other men. But never again. Those lips would never touch another man's cock, they were now the property of Comrade Jr.

My grunts and groans must have encouraged her because she picked up speed and moaned a little, the vibration almost put me over the edge. I took a deep breath, trying to hold out and enjoy this as long as I could.

I didn't want to hurt her but I needed to touch her. I put my hands in her hair and caressed, trying my best not to pull.

"Shit, Roza, I'm so close…. are you okay with… fuck…"

I lost my words and most coherent thought as my hips bucked and my mind skated on the brink of sanity. I tapped her cheek to let her know I was about to come. If she didn't want it in her mouth then she better pull back.

She moaned and sucked harder. Bright stars flitted across my vision as I exploded in her mouth. I came down off my high and felt a little sad that our time together would end. But then I realized this was just the beginning, not the end.

We got ready in comfortable silence until her stomach growled. I sat on her bed and watched every move she made, dancing around and exaggerating all her movements, as she got dressed. My Roza was a show boater and I loved it.

Her stomach growled again. "As much as I love the show, Roza, I think your impatient stomach needs some food."

We walked hand in hand to the café for breakfast. I had a permanent smile on my face. I had Zander and Roza and I was never letting them go.

**AN: Be nice this is my first lemon and I was so nervous...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for being MIA. Real life has been insane-everything from publishing an original fiction book to battling and overcoming breast cancer. But I'm finally well and now a published author, and things are getting back on track for me.

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and being patient with me.

Today is June 15th - I'm giving myself a few months to get caught up on life. So here's what will happen with my stories.

WHY ME? - I will pull this on August 15th so I can edit and repost it. I'm hoping this won't take more than a month, goal to finish editing/reposting this is by September 15th. So if you want it how it is in its current state pull it now.

KISMET - This story on August 15th I will pull and WILL NOT repost it. It is a mess and requires too much editing. If you want a copy of it, pull it now. I will also keep a copy offline if someone wants it later on you can always DM me.

MY MILAYA - This story is unfinished and has been haunting me. I need to finish it. My goal is pull this on September 15th and then do weekly updates of the newly edited story until it's finalized. So if you want it how it is in its current state, pull it now.

Thanks again for your patience. If you want information on my original fiction book-JUST SING by René Gilley-you can DM me or you can go to my website .com [replace a . when typing into your browser]

Happy reading and writing. CHEERS 3


End file.
